New Beginnings
by NomadDreamer
Summary: An imagining set in the season 12 time zone where Jo and Alex are moved into their loft. Mostly Jo getting comfortable with having the attendings as friends and obviously Jolex fluff. It started as a One-shot so I'll just see where it goes! I hope you read, enjoy and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Jo was sitting on the couch watching the Food Network with a bag of chips and a beer after a twenty-four hour shift during which she had had exactly two hours sleep before her pager went off. Of course now that she was home she couldn't sleep. A knock on the door interrupted Cake Boss. Groaning she got up from the couch.  
"Alex, I swear to God if you forget your keys one more time!" She opened the door and was surprised to see that it was not her boyfriend but his best friend- Medusa.  
"Dr. Grey! Sorry, I thought it was Alex… I um- Come on in." She stepped back to allow the older woman to pass. "Alex isn't here yet…"  
"I noticed. Is he going to be back soon?" Meredith asked.  
"Um yeah he should be back in a short while, do you want to sit? Can I get you something to drink?" the younger surgeon stuttered.  
"A glass of water would be great," Meredith responded, sitting down and helping herself to a handful of chips. "Oh! Cake Boss! I love this show."  
"Yeah, it's the one where they have to make it for the anniversary of a car company," Jo said over her shoulder as she filled the glass of water. "Here you go." She handed Meredith the glass.  
"Thank you. You know, you and Alex have done a great job with this place."  
"Thanks, we're still working on some parts but it's turning out pretty well," Jo smiled. "So um- how are Zola, Bailey and Ellis?" she asked.  
"They're great," Meredith beamed. "Zola just started the first grade and Bailey is in preschool. Ellie is starting to crawl."  
"That's so cute! I haven't seen them in a while. You know if you ever need anyone to watch them, Alex and I are happy to take them."  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I guess I can't be expecting Maggie or Amelia to mind them all the time!" Jo nodded and grabbed a handful of chips so as not to be sitting in silence.  
"You can call me Meredith outside of work you know," Meredith said suddenly.  
"Sorry?" Jo asked, not hearing her over the sound of her own munching.  
"I've noticed you mostly call me Dr. Grey outside of work and you don't have to do that. I mean, Thanksgiving and Christmas or whatever occasion, it's gonna be pretty awkward if you call us all Dr. Grey, Dr. Pierce, etc.."  
"Thanksgiving?" Jo asked.  
"Well yeah, I mean, I don't know, maybe you guys will have your own celebration this year, or be working, but you're welcome at the Sorority house too."  
"I am?" Jo asked. "I mean- Thank you Dr.- Meredith." they continued watching Cake Boss in silence until Meredith interrupted again.  
"I don't dislike you you know. I actually think you're a pretty nice person. I mean aside from kicking me out when I needed to talk to Alex I have no problem with you. And I guess you had a right to do that," Meredith smiled. "The only reason I was ever mean to you was because you were an intern. And because I care about Alex, and I didn't want you messing with his feelings." Jo gave a weak smile and nodded silently.  
"He's had to deal with a lot of crazy," Meredith continued.  
"I know," Jo said sympathetically.

"Do you though? Do you know he married his girlfriend who was dying of cancer only to have her leave him not once but twice? And then tell him she deserved better than him? Or that a patient pretended she couldn't remember anything because she was in love with him? Or that bitch who stole his job? And then there was his whole family situation-"  
"He's told me all that," Jo said defensively.  
"He has?" Meredith asked, slightly surprised.  
"Of course, what did you think, we just had sex all the time and never actually spoke?" Jo asked, irritated now. Meredith's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"No I just- he doesn't like to talk about his crazy."  
"I love him Dr. Grey, sorry, Meredith. I know about his past, and he knows about mine. And he loves me too. I'm not going anywhere," Jo interjected.  
"Well good. I'm glad. Alex deserves someone like you, he needs a real family."

"He and I both," Jo said, sipping her beer. Seeing Meredith's slight confusion she put down her beer.  
"You know I have no family either right?"  
"Well Alex never mentioned anything but I just assumed you didn't see a lot of them…"  
"Huh," Jo grinned. "And there was I thinking he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Go Alex." She tucked her feet underneath her, more comfortable now. "I grew up in the foster system too. I never had parents," she explained with a shrug. "Hence my fear of committing to anything permanent."  
"I'm sorry, I never knew."  
"It's fine, that's how I wanted it. I didn't want people pitying me. Alex only found out when he stopped me from attacking a patient."  
"Well… I won't tell anyone either," Meredith said firmly. "And for what it's worth, Alex is worth committing to. I've never seen him this comfortable or happy with someone. And I've known him a long time."  
"Thanks." Jo smiled. "And we bought a damn loft together, that has to show commitment, right?" she joked.  
"Right," Meredith agreed with a smile. There was a comfortable silence while the doctors ate the chips together, admiring the creation on the screen, one of them occasionally commenting on the designs.  
"Sorry about Alex taking so long, I thought he'd be back sooner…" Jo apologised.  
"It's okay, sorry I crashed, I should get going."  
"You can stay, I don't mind. I'll give him a call and see how long more he'll be." Jo lifted herself from the sofa and took her cell from the table. "There's better reception by the window," she explained.  
Meredith watched as the resident dialled Alex, smiling as she heard snippets of conversation.  
"Hey baby, how's work? … Are you on your way home? … Sure, sounds great … Mhm … Oh wait! Meredith is here just to let you know … Yeah … Good … Alright, see you in a few … Love you too. Bye." She walked back to the couch, smiling at her phone.  
"i take it from that conversation he's on his way?" Meredith enquired.  
"Oh yeah, he just collected some Chinese takeout but he's on his way. You're welcome to stay and join us for dinner, we always order too much and end up eating it for lunch the next day."  
"I should probably get back to the kids…"  
"You're staying 'til he gets home though right?"  
"Yeah if you don't mind?"  
"No problem, but you may as well eat while we're eating," Jo offered.  
"Okay, sure… If you're certain?" Meredith asked.  
"No problem, I'll set the table. Do you want a beer or a water refill?"  
"I'll stick with water, but thanks. Can I give you a hand?"

"Nah, there's nothing really to do, but thanks." As Jo moved around the table setting the places, Mer drifted towards the breakfast bar.  
"So Wilson, going into fourth year soon, huh?"  
"I know," Jo gushed, "I guess time flies when you're having fun!" Her enthusiasm made Meredith smile.  
"It sure does. Any idea what you're going to specialise in?"  
"Well I know that it'll be Ortho or Paeds. but I can't decide. I mean, I love dealing with the kids and Alex is so great to watch with them, but at the same time I don't know how it would be working with him all the time, and I really enjoy Ortho… Torres is great, and I guess I'm pretty good at it too… I just can't decide."  
"Well you could always specialise in Paediatric Orthopaedics. I mean, it would be tough but if you love them both it's an option. You're right about it possibly being a bit intense working with Alex constantly, Derek and I tried it with Neuro but it almost broke us."  
"You almost didn't do General?" Jo asked in surprise.

"Nope. I was very close to Neurosurgery at one point, but in the end I did what felt right for me and Derek."  
"Hmm… noted. And I'll definitely look into Paediatric Ortho, thanks. I should probably talk to Robbins or Callie about it."  
"You should," Meredith advised. "I'm sure they'd be happy to help, Callie loves working with you and as far as Robbins is concerned, she's been a fan of yours since she saw how happy you made Alex." Jo blushed at the praise.

It was at that moment the door opened.  
"Whose hungry, cos I've got food!" Alex announced.  
"Welcome home!" Jo beamed at her boyfriend, moving towards him. Alex set down the grocery bag on the table. "Hey Mer, how's it going?" he moved over, wrapping his arms around Jo's waist and kissing her cheek.  
"Good, sorry to bother you, I didn't realise you had a twenty-four hour."  
"It's all good, what's up?" he asked, taking the boxes of food and putting them in the microwave.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Bailey- Bailey Shepherd that is," she clarified. "He started Little League the other day and he was wondering if you'd practise with him."  
"That's so sweet!" Jo gushed.  
"Of course, I'd be happy to help him with his baseball, whenever he wants to. Name a time and a place and I'm there!" Alex grinned.  
"You're a star," Meredith smiled. "No wonder he loves his Uncle Alex." Jo smiled to herself. He was so good with kids- it was one of the things she loved most about him. That and his smile, and his sense of humour, and the way he kissed her…  
"Also I was wondering if you guys would watch the kids at the start of November- I was thinking of going to visit Cristina for a long weekend, and Maggie was planning on visiting her parents." As she said this, she looked towards Jo too. Alex turned to Jo who answered immediately.

"We'd love to have them Meredith, right Alex?"  
"Sure, we'd be delighted. We could stay in yours to mind them if it's easier, or else we can set up the guest rooms. We can talk details closer to the time. We're both off the first weekend so that'd work perfectly."  
"Thank you guys. I really appreciate it."  
"So do you want food Mer?" Alex offered, "We've got plenty."  
Sure, that'd be great," Mer replied, sitting at one of the places.  
Jo put the boxes on the table, spooning rice onto the three plates.  
"Help yourself,' she said to Meredith. Alex made a grab for one of the boxes and she slapped his hand away with a playful scowl, "Not you jackass! Meredith is the guest!"  
"Mer's not a guest, she's used to me being a jackass," he moaned playfully, but he handed her the container all the same. Meredith smiled at their antics.  
The meal passed by with casual conversation and Meredith couldn't but notice how at ease they were together. Jo had always tended to stay away while she and the other attending were around, and she found herself enjoying the brunette's company.  
"Well, I better head home and feed my kids," Meredith said, standing up and stretching. "Thanks for having me for dinner."  
"Sure, any time," Jo replied, also surprised that when Grey wasn't shouting orders at her or hogging her boyfriend, she actually liked her.  
"Here, let me walk you out," Alex suggested. "I'll be back in a minute."  
"Sure," Jo shrugged, "I'll get started on these," she gestured towards the dishes.  
"Leave them, we're both exhausted, let's just do them in the morning," Alex suggested. "I can think of far better ways to exert ourselves this evening." Jo blushed and playfully smacked his arm while Meredith rolled her eyes.  
"See you at work Jo."  
"Yeah, see you Meredith," Jo said, clearing the of earshot Meredith turned to Alex and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Look at you all grown up and playing house. I'm proud of you frat-boy. And you were right, Wilson's a keeper. And that thing I really came to talk to you about? If you think she's ready I'll talk to you about it at work tomorrow. We'll pick a time to go." Alex grinned, relieved.  
"Thanks Mer. I appreciate it. I just hope I don't scare her off, but it's not like I'm gonna ask straight away. I just want to have it in case the perfect moment arises…"  
"She loves you, you love her, that's all there is to it at the end of the day. That's pretty perfect in itself… Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, see you then."  
Alex shut the door behind Meredith before coming up behind Jo at the sink and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head.  
"Leave it," he murmured, "I'll get it in the morning. Right now I want to go to bed, with you in my arms."  
"You sure that's all you want?" Jo teased.  
"Well I mean I have a few more suggestions if you're up for it," he smirked.  
"Am I ever not?"  
"God I love you."  
"Hell yeah you do!" She wriggled out of his arms and moved towards their bedroom, turning to look over her shoulder. "By the way, I love you too."

 ** _AN:_ So this was my first attempt at Jolex and I hope it didn't disappoint too much. I really hope whoever is reading this enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear some feedback. (PS: I am so incredibly excited for season 12- one week today! Let's hope for some more Jolex!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ **Hey there! This was going to be a one-shot but then I got this idea so I said I'd add it! I'm not sure if I'll go on from here, I guess I'll see how this is received and whether or not I'm struck by inspiration! I hope you guys enjoy, let me know your thoughts! (PS: How great was it to have an Alex-centric episode last week?! I love this season so far!)**

* * *

"We should have a house warming," Alex announced, collapsing down onto the couch beside Jo with a beer in each hand. He gave one to Jo before looking at her expectancy.  
"A what?" Jo asked, looking at him surprised.  
"A house-warming! You know, invite our friends over for a party for the new house… Isn't that a thing or something?"  
"How should I know? I've never had a house, remember?" Jo smirked  
"Isn't that what normal people do when they move into a new place?" he asked.  
"I guess."  
"So, lets do it we've been living here a month now."  
"Do you really want to? Weren't you the one who described this place as a crime scene? And we see our friends every day at work!"  
"It was a crime scene. And yeah I mean we don't have to, I just thought it would be nice… normal. You're the one who's always complaining about missing normal things growing up."  
"I do not complain!" Jo protested. "I simply state! ... But you're right, I guess it could be nice. I guess I've gotten used to not being surrounded by attendings whenever I'm at home and am a little weirded out by the fact they'll be in our bedroom…" Jo blushed.  
"This whole loft is one room!" Alex laughed.  
"True… You're right, let's do it, it could be fun. And I don't think Meredith hates me anymore so at least there's one. And Callie…"  
"They don't hate you! Any of them. And Mer never did either, she just wanted to make sure you weren't crazy like all my other girlfriends," Alex defended. Jo laughed.  
"Well in that case show me your schedule and we'll see what days suit both of us and then you can see what times work for most of your friends," Jo suggested.  
"Sounds good. You sure you don't mind?" Alex asked.  
"Oh shut up!" Jo smirked, taking a sip of her beer. "Oh and by the way, you're doing the cooking."

"Are you sure we have enough beer?" Jo asked. "And wine? Alex I know shit about wine and I know you don't either."  
"Quit worrying, it's fine. They're not gonna judge us. And if everyone gets bored we have the game playing in the background, and I can always bust out my poker set!" he joked. Jo rolled her eyes.  
"Hey! Would you STOP eating the chips and dip!" she ordered, slapping his hand away for the umpteenth time. Alex shoved one in her mouth with a laugh at her murderous glare.  
The people who ended up free were Meredith, Maggie and Amelia, April, Callie, Bailey and Ben, Arizona, Jackson, Stephanie, Rachel, a nurse that Jo was friendly with, and after some deliberation by Alex, Owen. He liked the guy but had been unsure how friendly they were. He opted to invite him for a more female/male balance. Webber was working anyway, sparing Alex feeling obliged to invite the older man. Jo was praying that Stephanie would be one of the first to arrive to spare her being surrounded by her bosses. Unfortunately she had no such luck.  
"I'll get it," Alex offered as the doorbell sounded.  
"Mer! Maggie, Amelia, Callie! Come on in. Welcome if you haven't been here before."  
"Hey Wilson!" Amelia greeted Jo. "This is a great place you've got here," she said looking around.  
"Thanks Dr. Shepherd- I mean Amel- uh, do you want a drink?" Jo stuttered, never having held a conversation with the woman for more than five minutes that wasn't work related.  
"Wilson. Jo, sorry, remember when i said to call me Meredith outside of work? Same goes for these two idiots."  
"Me too," Callie added.  
"Got it," Jo blushed.  
"Wow, you two have done an amazing job with this place!" Maggie praised. "It's beautiful! I always wanted to live in a loft growing up… Here by the way, from all of us." She handed Jo a gift bag.  
"Wow uh, thanks, there was no need to get anything. Thank you."  
"Yeah thanks guys," Alex grinned, offering them chips. "Help yourselves to drinks. We have white and red wine or beer. Or sodas. Or water… Or tea." The three women made their way to the counter, Amelia grabbing a soda while the other two opted for wine. Jo sighed, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. She anxiously checked her phone for a message from Stephanie. The message she got however, was not what she wanted to see: 'Hey Jo, I'm really sorry but I got stuck in the pit with Kepner. A trauma came in and it looks like neither of us will make it. Say hi to Alex. Sorry again! :(' Jo's heart sank. It was mostly Alex's friend's coming seeing as all the attendings seems to be buddies whereas her intern class had halved and there wasn't that much conversing with the older or younger residents, and those she was friends with were all working this evening. Her one consolation had been Stephanie and now she was working too! Still, after living with Arizona ad Maggie for almost a year she at least could call them her sort of friends, and Rachel was coming. Alex who was teasing Maggie about her intern hookup looked across the room to see his girlfriend's brow furrowed as she stared at her phone before pocketing it. Walking up behind her he leant in and whispered:  
"Everything okay?" Jo jumped.  
"Jesus Alex you scared me! I never saw you." Alex grinned apologetically, placing a casual hand around her waist. Jo leant in automatically.  
"And yeah, well kinda. Stephanie can't come because of a last minute trauma. Kepner either for that matter."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to have her."  
"It's fine, she can come by another time. These things happen, it's part of the job."  
"What's up?" Meredith asked, sitting on the couch nearby.  
"Edwards and Kepner can't make it," Alex explained.  
"Oh, shame. Although Jackson and April can barely look at each other so maybe it's for the best. Sorry about Edwards though."  
"But hey!" Amelia chimed in optimistically, "at least we don't have to small talk the residents!"  
"You get that I'm still gonna be here?" Jo said, only half-joking.  
"Yeah but you don't count! I mean I personally don't know you that well, but most of the others do, and they all like you. Conversing with you isn't annoying or awkward."  
"Thanks?" Jo replied, unsure of how to take it.  
"Yeah, you're practically one of us Jo!" Meredith said. "Except you know, you can't be trusted with major surgical decisions quite yet, and you get crappy money compared to us!" This time Jo laughed.  
"Only another year though right?" Maggie asked. She had sat on the other couch and Jo now joined her.  
"Well I'm in fourth year now but I'm getting there," Jo smiled.  
"And what speciality are you thinking of?" Maggie asked.

Alex smiled as his girlfriend became more comfortable with his friends. Hearing the doorbell he volunteered to get it and went and opened the door to Bailey, Ben and Jackson.  
"Hey guys, welcome," he greeted, stepping back to allow them in.  
"Is my car safe outside?" Jackson teased.  
"I hope so. But if not it's not like you can't afford a new one," Alex deadpanned.  
"Nice place you two have here," Bailey praised. "Look at you all grown up now." Alex smiled in spite of himself. look at him indeed- a beautiful girlfriend who he adored and vice versa, a job that he loved, a new place- he'd come a long way from the hard ass he'd been as an intern.

When Arizona arrived and then Owen, followed by Rachel, Alex suggested they eat. He'd made Jo's favourite, a spicy chicken dish.  
"This is delicious!" Arizona enthused, "Who knew you could cook?!"  
"Maybe we should have let you do Thanksgiving last year," Maggie suggested, referring to Jo's disastrous attempt at a turkey.  
"Hey now, I've learnt a lot since then!" Jo said mock-defensively. "I didn't realise how long it took to cook and we ended up starving so Alex got takeout Turkey burgers," she explained to the others who laughed.  
"Well remind me to not come here for Thanksgiving!" Callie laughed. "Although it would be a great place to relax for the day- I can't believe how nice this place is. The way Alex described it it sounded like a dump!"  
"It was! I swear it looked like a crime scene. Jo fixed it up though," Alex said.  
" _We_ fixed it up. You did the hard work, I just bossed you around."  
"What's new?" Alex joked.  
"Anyway we'd offer you a tour but it's pretty much all the one room."

"Hey remember when lots of us lived across the hall from one another in those apartments?"  
As the conversation continued around the table Alex caught Jo's hand under the table. Jo looked at him and smiled, her eyes twinkling.  
"You were right, this was a good idea."  
"Yeah?"  
"Definitely," she said squeezing his hand before deciding to tease him and running her fingers up his thigh. "I'll thank you later," she winked before turning to join in on Arizona and Ben's conversation as though nothing had happened. Alex grinned to himself. Man he loved her.  
"You look happy," Mer said nudging her friend.  
"I am. You know, right now I'm happier than I've ever been. I'm in a good place."  
"You deserve to be," Meredith said simply. 'You both do."  
"So are you picking me or Callie?" Arizona asked Jo loudly.  
"What?" Jo asked confused.  
"Paeds or Ortho? We'll take it very personally you know," Arizona joked. "Although before you say anything I must point out that if you prefer Ortho it's because Alex was _kind enough_ to mentor you instead of me."  
"Thank God for that," Alex interrupted causing a round of laughter.  
"I'm torn as ever. I know I've gotta get my ass in gear but I'm not exactly in the right frame of mind to make the right decision at this exact moment," she grinned lazily, taking another sip from her beer.

"Rachel whose the meanest doctor?" Ben asked. Rachel blushed.  
"Well I mean, I like all the doctors-"  
"Yeah right!"  
"As if!"  
"C'mon Rachel, we won't be offended or tell."  
"Well when I started I thought you were quite scary Miranda, and Alex, you seemed like a bit of a player," Alex and Bailey blushed and scoffed while the others smirked, "but nobody here was mean… I didn't really care for Stark. And I was a little intimidated by Dr. Herman and Dr. Sloan."  
"Ugh, Stark was an ass. I never thought I'd miss Arizona so much!" Alex said, grinning at his mentor.  
"I think that's a compliment?"  
"Remember April and he had a kind of a thing?" Jackson laughed and then stopped realising he had unwillingly brought up the topic of his wife. Maggie, sensing the awkwardness cleared her throat.  
"So Arizona how's living with a guy?"  
"Oooh, is that your subtle way of mentioning your little intern?" Amelia teased with a humorous glint in her eye. Maggie blushed furiously- all she'd wanted was to spare the table any awkwardness.  
" _Her_ intern?" Bailey asked.  
"Haven't you heard about her seducing De Luca? Not that I can blame her, he's gorgeous!" Amelia praised. Owen shifted in his seat and noticing she gave him a wink. Maggie wished the floor would swallow her.  
"Well no I had not… I suppose so long as it's outside of work it's none of the board's business… So how did that come about?!" Bailey asked leaning forward. Maggie stuttered while the others laughed.  
"Amelia I'm going to kill you."

The guests began leaving to relieve their babysitters shortly before one a.m.. Sofia had spent the evening with the Shepherds seeing as Meredith and Callie and Arizona shared a babysitter. Owen left with Amelia, then Ben, Bailey and Jackson, followed shortly by Rachel and Arizona.  
"That was fun, but I am exhausted," Jo said with a satisfied sigh. "I better start on the dishes, seeing as you cooked and all."  
"I'll give you a hand," Alex offered.  
"Don't dream of it! But if you feel like being a gem you can bring the glass bottles out to the bottle bin?"  
"Ugh, fine," Alex grumbled.  
"I'll make it worth your while when you come back," Jo winked, striking a pose with her rubber gloves and apron. Alex laughed.  
"I look forward to it."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe Torres is actually chasing tail to New York."

"Hey, Penny is my friend and they love each other!" Jo said, feeling the need to stand up fro her friend in spite of her not telling them about her grant application.

"Yeah but-"

"Would you follow me?" Jo asked curiously.

"Well yeah, but-"

"You would?" she asked, a smile lighting her features.

"I mean I guess, yeah. I love you and I don't think I could handle a year without you."

"You big old cheeseball", Jo teased, wrapping her arm around him.  
The pair separated to get into the car, Alex driving.

"Will we have Chinese or Pizza tonight?" Jo asked. Alex laughed.

"We sure do eat unhealthily for a pair of doctors."

"Hey, we were both on 24 hour shifts but if you have the energy to cook you go right ahead mister!"

"Pizza it is."  
Jo dialled and ordered while he drove home.

"Anyway, as I was saying before you prioritised food above everything else as always", Alex joked, "I can't believe Callie is leaving for New York. What about Sofia?"

"Oh God. Sofia. You're right. Where is she gonna live? What about Arizona?"  
The pizza had been delivered a minute or two after they got home and they had both grabbed a beer for the fridge, and Jo had gotten them napkins too, so here they were sitting on the couch watching some lame sitcom.

"I know. It's gonna be tough, whatever they decide."

"Callie won't go without her", Jo decided. "I work with Torres a lot and that little girl is everything to her. That and Ortho."

"Yeah well Arizona won't let her go without a fight. She adores her every bit as much."

"I don't doubt it. God, maybe Callie should just ket Penny go. Otherwise it could get pretty ugly- even if Arizona and Callie are on extremely good terms for exes."

"A part of always thought they'd work things out", Alex admitted, sipping his beer.

"You are such a romantic", Jo teased, dipping her crust in garlic dip before devouring it and letting out a moan of contentment, which caused Alex to smirk automatically.

"Don't even think about it." Jo ordered, seeing his smirk. "I am too full to move for at least half an hour."

"I wasn't-"

"Please Karev. I know you."  
Alex smirked.

"That you most definitely do Wilson."  
She rolled her eyes at his immaturity but couldn't help letting out a small smile.

"Anyway, back to Callie and Arizona. What do you think will happen?"

"I honestly don't know. And then there are Callie's shares in the hospital, and-"

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"If Callie leaves who the hell is gonna be my teacher?! I need her! I love Ortho! And Flanders is an idiot, I'm pretty sure I know almost as much myself."

"I guess they'll bring in somebody new like they did with Pierce-"

"I don't want anybody else!" Jo wailed. "Callie is like my work wife. I had all but decided Ortho but if the newbie is an asshole it could change everything."

"I thought you still hadn't decided between Paeds and Ortho yet?"

"I hadn't fully but I did love working with Torres. I like Trauma a lot too though," she added thoughtfully.

"Jesus woman, you are more indecisive than the weather."

"Kepner is kinda a badass. Which is funny because out of the OR and the ER she's such a sweet person. Remember when she moved the entire truck to treat that patient?"

"That was pretty incredible", Alex agreed. "I would never have thought of it."

"Crazy about her and Jackson."

"Which part? The part where they're having another baby? Or that they're divorced? Or that they got married the same day she was supposed to marry somebody else?" Alex laughed.

"God, they're a mess when you put it like that", Jo laughed.

"They're divorced and pregnant, Ben and Bailey aren't speaking, Amelia and Owen are doing Go knows what- I don't think they know themselves- is it possible that we're the most stable couple of our friend group right now?" Alex asked in mock horror.

"Oh God, you just jinxed it you jackass!" Jo groaned, punching him. "Now we're doomed."

"Oh please, I'll knock on wood if it will keep you happy", he said, rolling his eyes before rapping her skull with his knuckles.

"ALEX!" That's even worse luck if you don't tap on actual wood when it's there!" she said, knocking frantically on the coffee table.

"You are such a dork."

"No, you're an idiot", she pouted.

"You love me anyway", he shrugged.

"Yeah well… Shut up."

"Great come back Princess", Alex smirked.

"Throwback to when everyone saw me as a prissy Princess."

"Throwback? Honey, you're still seen as a priss- Ouch?!" he frowned as he felt a cushion hit his shoulder.

"Just kidding Princess. You're the resident badass."

"Much better."

They sat in silence for a while, half-heartedly watching TV. A movie had come on.

"This movie sucks."

"Quite possibly the worst movie I have ever seen", Jo agreed. "Endless love- more like endless boredom."

"Let's see what else is on." Alex grabbed the remote and was flicking channels when he came across the opening scenes of one of his favourite comedies.

"Oh my God I love this movie", Jo grinned, laughing as Jason Segal flirted awkwardly with Leslie Mann."

"I used to, but damn if that chick doesn't look like my ex-wife."

"Who? Alison? Shit. How the hell am I supposed to compete with that?!" Jo asked.

"Oh please, there is no competition", Alex said, eyes not leaving the screen.

Jo smiled to herself. She secretly loved when Alex was randomly sweet.

"God, why do guys seem to assume that just because they knock somebody up that they have to marry them?" Jo asked.

"What, so you wouldn't like to get married if you found out you were pregnant?"

"We're different, we've been together years, and you've already proposed."

"So what? I Should have impregnated you in order to get you to say yes to my proposal?" Alex asked.

"Oh God. No! I do not think I' ready to become a mom."

"Mer said you never feel ready, you just take every day as it comes."

"That's reassuring", Jo snorted.

"Yeah", Alex sipped his beer thoughtfully.

"I think we'll be pretty good parents though", Jo added quietly.

"You do?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, I know we'll love them to pieces, you're amazing with the kids at the hospital and with Mer's kids, and we're doctors, so we'll know how to cope if they hurt themselves."

"And will these kids be before or after their mom and dad get married?" Alex joked.  
Jo remained silent and seeing the way the smile had disappeared from her face, Alex decided to keep quiet. WHY DID the notion of marriage put her off so much? He decided that was a fight for another day and went back to enjoying the movie, glancing at Jo every now and then. He was gonna figure out what was scaring her off so much. He loved that woman, and he was determined to make sure that engagement ring in his locker was ons her finger soon.

He smiled when she saw she had fallen asleep, and switched off the TV, carrying her gently to bed. _Bridal Style_ , he thought to himself with a smile. He was going to carry her to bed as his wife some day of that he was certain.

* * *

 **AN:** _Not my greatest but I liked the idea of Alex and Jo discussing Torres leaving and wanted to do it in a timezone before we found out about Jo's marriage. Hope it turned out at least semi-enjoyable. I also apologise for what might be an abrupt ending but I didn't know_ _where else to go with this. Sorry I haven't written anything in ages! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! (And apologies if I've made any mistakes.)_


	4. Chapter 4

"You know what sucks?" Jo asked, as she slammed the door behind her.

"Hearing about how someone's day sucked?" Alex asked, looking up from the couch where he was scrolling on his phone.

"Death. Death totally sucks."

"Lose a patient?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, Torres and Shepherd did everything they could, but he was just a mess internally. The worst part is, his wife and kids were all waiting for him to come out of surgery… God Alex it just sucked."

"Sounds like what happened to Mer."

"Oh God. You're right. God. I can't even imagine… Alex for God sake don't ever go and die on me until we're at least ninety."

She looked up at him earnestly and saw a grin on his face.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"Nothing."

"Alex, are you laughing at me you asshole?"

"No, I swear I'm not, calm down Princess."

"Then what? Tell me or I won't put out for you for a week."

"Pffft. Like you'd last a week without sex."

"Shut up."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not complaining!"

He sighed and looked down at her with a small smile.

"The reason I'm smiling is because you said I better not die on you till we're at least ninety. I just- It's nice to hear you saying you can picture us together when we're ninety- you know, in spite of rejecting all my proposals!" he teased. "God if you're this annoying now, imagine how cranky you'll be at ninety!"

"Shut up jerk face! And of course I do! Just because I rejected a proposal-"

"Multiple proposals", Alex cut in, but smirked to show he was kidding.

"Whatever- and this better not turn into another one- doesn't mean I can't picture us together when you're old and fat and grumpier than now, and I'm still hot but with wrinkles and saggier boobs with lots of kids running around."

"Oh don't worry, I'll get you a boob job", he joked. "Avery will give us a discount."

She laughed and leant into him more comfortably.

"And I'll make sure Torres flies back from wherever in God's name she is to give you the best hip transplant no money can buy!"

"Stinge."

"Geriatric."

"Hey, I'm only 5 years older than you."

"Five and a half."

"So am I allowed die when I'm ninety or you're ninety?"

"Thinking about it, I'll probably kill you long before then", she joked.

"There's the Wilson I know and love."

They were silent for a while.

"Isn't it insane that they say the kid who will live to 150 has been born already?"

"Crazy. Imagine living that long. Sometimes I feel old! … That's why I'm keeping you around, you're keeping me fresh."

"And you're taking years from my life with all you put me through."

She took out her phone and saw a missed call.

"Shit, I missed a call from Steph. She's must be going through hot rockstar drama."

"What?"

"Her patient, this guy Kyle, is a rockstar. Literally. He kept hitting on her and they've been sexting etc. for a week or too."

"How could there be drama if they're only texting?"

"That girl needs a serious lesson in the sexting department", Jo shrugged.

Alex's eyes widened and a grin spread over his face.

"And you're an expert?"

"Oh babe, I'm a master."

"I'm not sure… My memory may need refreshing…"

"We'll see, it's a two player game after all."

"Oh I can bring it!"

"Well then game on tomorrow at work stud. Try to keep it on your pants. Now I'm going to call Stephanie."

"Right. I've eaten but there's leftovers in the fridge if you want."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Avery for guys night or something. He was pretty stressed out when I saw him earlier- I guess his and April's situation is far from ideal so when he asked if I wanted to go to Joe's I felt obliged to say yes."

"Awh, cute. Look at that for a bromance, should I be jealous?" Jo teased.

"You've seen those eyes,anything could happen!" Alex bantered.

"See you later."

He kissed her cheek before leaving the loft.

When he reached the car his message tone chimed. He checked his phone and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Game on Wilson."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Hey guys, it's been awhile. This is super short I know, but it's kind of hard to make drabbles long without drawing them out sometimes. I know this isn't great but I found it on my laptop so I sad I'd upload it anyway. Hope it's mistake free. I'd love to see what you guys think so leave me a review!_


End file.
